


Haine Paranoïaque

by Blihioma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Character, Escape, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Prison, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Naruto sait depuis toujours que les humains sont faibles et qu'ils ont facilement peurs. Mais aux côtés de Kurama, il l'oublie, il croit que tout le monde verra le démon tel qu'il l'est, comme lui l'a fait. Douce naïveté. Il va vite comprendre que la haine est un sentiment plus facile que l'acceptation, du moins pour les autres.





	Haine Paranoïaque

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Adventure (action, aventure), Romance et DarkFic
> 
> Univers : Manga jusqu’à la fin de Naruto Shippuden (je ne prends pas en compte la suite avec Boruto)
> 
> Pairing : Kurama/Kyuubi x Naruto
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On continu avec Tahury qui avait gagné un deuxième lot de 500 mots et qui donc voulait quelque chose sur Naruto et Kyuubi ensemble ! J’espère que cela répondra à ses attendes et bonne lecture !

**_Haine paranoïaque_ **

Ils couraient. Ils couraient main dans la main. Ils avaient tous les deux l’impression que s’ils lâchaient l’autre, ils le perdraient pour toujours. Leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages blancs devant eux. Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Mais ils ne s’arrêtaient pas. S’arrêter revenait à abandonner. Abandonner signifiait mourir. Naruto et Kurama s’éloignaient de plus en plus de leur prison au Pays de Fer.

Tout avait commencé peu après la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Après que la ferveur fut retombée, Kurama et Naruto avaient tous les deux abordés les nouvelles possibilités qu’offrait la forme complète du Démon à queues – étant donné qu’il avait enfin retrouvé son chakra Yin. Ils avaient découverts que Kurama était désormais capable de prendre forme humaine en dehors du corps de son hôte, tout en restant lié à lui. C’était la première fois que renard pouvait faire une telle chose et cela uniquement grâce à la pleine confiance de ce blond au sourire trop large. Kurama avait profité de cette nouvelle liberté avec joie, redécouvrant les plaisirs simples d’avoir un corps. Et puis, il avait fini par se rendre compte des regards en coin que lui lançait l’adolescent qui l’accompagnait dans ses découvertes. Il faut dire que le démon était beau. Son corps musclé et fin, ses longs cheveux roux hirsutes, ses yeux rouges et fendus, sa prestance noble, presque royal.

Naruto et Kurama s’étaient petit à petit rapprochés, comme attirés irrésistiblement l’un par l’autre. Cependant, les gens ne voyaient pas cette complicité de plus en plus forte, d’un bon œil. Même les amis du fils de Minato se mettaient à penser que peut-être le Kyuubi cherchait à abuser du blond, à le manipuler pour enfin mener à bien ses terribles desseins. La récente Guerre et ses nombreux morts étaient encore bien ancrés dans leurs mémoires, les rendant presque paranoïaque. Mais Naruto, dans sa bulle de bonheur et peut-être même d’amour, ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait autour de lui.

Cela aurait pu en rester là, cela n’aurait gêné ni Kurama ni Naruto à vrai dire. Le blond avait l’impression que plus rien d’autre ne comptait que le démon, c’était comme s’il le découvrait autrement. Et celui-ci avait tellement l’habitude d’être haït qu’il ne se rendait pas compte que quelque chose était bizarre dans les agissements des villageois de Konoha. Puis, cela leur était tombé dessus, sans crier gare ! Alors qu’ils passaient du temps ensemble, tranquillement, dans un coin reculé de la forêt qui bordait le village caché des feuilles, les Anbus étaient apparus. Naruto avait été leur première cible. Kurama la deuxième.

La suite n’avait pas traînée. Et ils avaient remarqué pour la première fois la peur, la méfiance et la haine dans le regard des villageois de Konoha, alors qu’ils étaient traînés dans les rues, en direction de la résidence du Hokage. On les avait jugés pour crime contre l’humanité. On ne leur rien expliqué, ils n’avaient pas pu se défendre. Par la suite ils avaient été emprisonnés au Pays du Fer, surveillés 24h/24 par les Samurais.

Ironie du sort, le corps de Kurama s’était solidifié jusqu’à devenir stable et durable car il ne pouvait pas retourner dans celui de Naruto, et cela avait conforté tout le monde dans ses intentions démoniaques et mauvaises. Ils avaient beaucoup subis, tous les deux. Mais toujours ensemble – leur lien psychique s’était même renforcé. Toutefois, une fois fut celle de trop. Kurama avait senti la vie de Naruto s’échapper de son corps et il avait eu peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce fut le déclencheur de leur fuite. Les deux hommes avaient joint leurs chakra combinés en un seul point – leurs chaines – pour les libérer. Cela leur avait pris plus de temps qu’ils ne l’auraient cru, après tout ils n’étaient plus dans le même corps, mais ils avaient réussi.

Et ils fuyaient. Pour vivre, pour survivre. Mais toujours ensemble. A deux. Naruto avait compris depuis longtemps que Kurama serait le seul pour lui et le roux n’avait pu que lui rendre ses sentiments : ce petit blond qu’il avait vu grandir avait été le seul à l’accepter de tout son cœur, comment aurait-il pu ne pas en faire de même ? Il comptait bien le remercier de son amour, mais loin de la haine aveugle et sans fondement des humains. Ce monde n’était plus fait pour eux.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre lot fini, cette fois bien tard ! XD Donc un thème choquant et un personnage qui passe du côté obscure de la force, du moins, du point de vue des autres ! C’est là où réside toute la subtilité de l’os ! Un brin de romance entre Naruto et Kurama et une fuite désespérée. Alors, vous avez aimé ? Vous êtes sûrement en train de maudire les ninjas XD Si, si, je vous entends d’ici. Mais même s’ils ne sont pas sympas, ils ont leurs raisons, leurs peurs, leurs traumatismes. Ne les insultez pas trop s’il vous plait u.u


End file.
